A Thousand Spotlights
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: Hermione breathes in deep once, twice. She can do this.


**A/N: For the Houses Competition. This is a Muggle AU, and also apologies if I get any dance/ballet things wrong. I quit ballet years ago so I know basically nothing now.**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year: 5**

 **Category: Additional**

 **Prompt: Dance recital**

 **Word count: 1147**

* * *

I close my eyes and breathe in deep once, twice. This has to go perfectly; failure is not an option. I must make sure every step is exact, otherwise everything will go wrong, and I cannot allow that to happen.

From the wings, I can see Ginny and Harry, and Luna and Seamus coming to the end of their section of the dance. It's almost time for my performance. I've practised for this moment every day for too many weeks to count, but that doesn't stop the nausea beginning to churn in my stomach. This is the first time I will have performed the closing solo at our annual recital, which is why it feels different to the other shows I've done. But I'm the best in the class, have been for a while actually, so Madam Hooch had almost no choice but to put my name forward for it.

It's an honour, really, it is. But I can't stop worrying that something will go wrong, and then I'll be the laughing stock of the class. Nothing has happened before, of course, but there's always a first time for everything. I'm Hermione Granger, the perfect student; to make a mistake now would be to end my career before it has even begun. I've always wanted to dance professionally, and this recital is my chance to prove that I have what it takes. Even the smallest mistake would destroy that.

The music builds to a crescendo then fades out as the others end their dance. There's a moment of stillness, in which I quickly pat my bun and smooth my skirts before getting into position. Applause erupts from the audience as my friends run offstage, and I take their place. Ginny whispers a quick ' _Good luck'_ as I pass them by, but I barely register it, only focused on the dance and nothing else.

The lights shining down on me are blinding, which I am partly glad for as that means the audience cannot distract me. Distantly, I hear the music start up, so I take another deep breath and plaster a bright smile onto my face, beginning to move.

The piece starts off soft and gentle, the steps delicate and slow. They must be flawless, as even the most unpractised eye will catch an error at this pace. But my footing is assured, my motions fluid, and my nerves begin to dissipate as I seamlessly relax into the music, letting the notes wash over and guide me.

 _Come on, Hermione,_ I think. _You can do this._

The music begins to speed up and become staccato, and my movements quicken with it. The lights blur together as I dance across the stage, turning and leaping and swaying in perfect time to each beat, my every step precise and exact.

As I move back to centre stage, the music begins to build as I launch into the most complicated section of the performance. It has taken me months to get to a point where I simply didn't fall over when doing these steps. Pushing up into en pointe, I start spinning. I train my eyes on a single spot and quickly swivel my head as I turn so that I don't get dizzy.

I know that I can do this; I have practised often enough, staying after hours most nights in the run up to the show in order to make sure that I won't fail. Even so, I wobble slightly as I come up to the final turn, and my heart leaps into my mouth, my palms suddenly sweating with fear. Time seems to slow down, and I panic that I've messed up, no hope of recovery, and I think _I can't, I can't, I can't -_

No. I _can_. I have trained for this moment for months, and I will not allow a silly little turn to defeat me. I regain my balance and finish the move, holding my position unmoving as the music quiets, but doesn't completely fade away. A few people in the audience begin to clap in the seconds of stillness, but they are abruptly cut off as the music returns, loud and fast. It is accompanied by a flurry of movement from me, building up and up to the climax.

I leap once more and, as I land, the lights go down, leaving only the back lights illuminating my silhouette. One foot is pointed in front of me, the other leg bent for balance, and my arms are above my head, my back curved delicately. I stay frozen, my breathing the only sound disrupting the silence. I begin to worry that the audience didn't like my performance, but these fears are soon dispelled as a thunder of applause breaks out. The lights go back up and I stand, letting a broad smile break out across my features. There are whistles and congratulatory shouts, and I can't stop smiling.

 _I did it,_ I think, still mildly shocked. _I actually did it._

I curtsey twice, then hold my arms out to the sides as the rest of my classmates gracefully run onstage to surround me. We're all wearing matching grins of relief and amazement and happiness as we curtsey and bow over and over again.

After a few minutes, Madam Hooch comes on stage, holding a bunch of flowers and congratulates us again.

"I think you will agree with me that this year's recital was exceptional," she starts. "Every single one of these young people have done our school proud.

"But there is one person in particular whom I must congratulate," she continues, and I frown. She's never done this before. I notice some of my friends nodding over at me, but I ignore them, focusing back on Madam Hooch.

"Hermione Granger has been with us for several years. She is an outstanding student, and it has been a privilege to watch her grow both as a dancer and as a student. She is friendly, kind, and dedicated, and I could not have asked for a better end to the show." She turns and smiles directly at me. "Hermione, will you come forward please?"

I gape in shock, unable to move. Then someone - Ginny, I think - pushes me and I stumble to Madam Hooch, all grace forgotten. She presses the flowers into my hands and hugs me.

"Well done," she whispers in my ear, then lets me go.

I warble out a quick thank you, then run offstage with my classmates. I'm mobbed with hugs and yells of congratulations as soon as we're out of sight of the audience. We're all laughing, and I finally let my perfect posture drop. I look at my excited classmates, then at the beautiful flowers in my hands, feeling tears of happiness well up and spill.

Today has been the best day of my life. I will never forget it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review if you have a moment!**


End file.
